Shape of Things to Come
by ALPHAomega239
Summary: It's been almost one year since the Battle of New York changed the world as we know it. As humanity slowly continues to come to grips with this new reality, Phil Coulson has assembled a team of highly select individuals to work the cases S.H.I.E.L.D hasn't classified…and protect the ordinary from the extraordinary.


_"Wars may be fought with weapons, but they are won by men."_ - **General George S. Patton**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Phil Coulson never considered himself to be a weak person. He was, after all, one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most legendary field agents. He had been known for being dedicated to his job, following protocol down to the letter, and making sure his personal life never ended up in the line of fire. That was before Director Fury made him the Avenger Initiative's primary operative.

Everything had gone downhill since then. All because Fury opened his mouth and made everyone believe he was dead when he really wasn't. Despite these "little white lies," Coulson wasn't ungrateful for being alive. Even if he was forced to live in a grass shack with nothing but Mai Tais and Travis McGee novels for three months.

Tahiti had been a magical experience for him. Being subjected to countless physicals and psych evaluations upon returning to civilization, however, was far from magical. But those seven months was just a warm-up to the changing world he had to face. Those seven months had lead up to where he was right now.

"I told him his father was coming home." Skye's voice brought him back to reality. His state of mind caused him to almost forget about the mission. After what happened at Union Station, Mike was taken into protective custody and sent to recuperate at the Topanga Canyon base. Coulson, on the other hand, had been _tasked_ by Hill with helping Ace temporarily move in with his aunt.

"He will," Coulson said as they started walking away from the house. "Trust me. We have some experience with this."

"He almost blew. _We_ almost died."

"We have some experience with that, too." Coulson didn't want to bring up the past, especially the memory of being stabbed by a god with a mad streak. That was too painful to relieve.

"You can't have it all mapped out." For once, the anarchist hacker was right.

"We may not have cut off the head of the centipede. But whoever sponsored that little experiment is still out there, among other things."

"It's a brave new world...and a _really_ old car."

"Lola can keep up," Coulson said with a dry laugh as he got into the driver's seat. Apparently everyone had something to say about Lola. But like he told Ward, people tended to confuse the words _new_ and _improved_.

"What about you?" he asked Skye on impulse. "Have you thought about the offer?"

"Hitching a ride on the crazy plane? I'm not exactly a team player."

"We're not exactly a team. But we're in a position to do some good. You'd be a great help. And you'd be front row center at the strangest show on earth." Skye looked like she was interested. It was what she wanted, after all.

Before Skye could open her mouth, Coulson heard the all-too familiar ring of the wireless phone system. He looked down at the caller identification, seeing a single word in bright blue letters. One quick flick of the wrist later, Ward was on speaker.

"Sir, we've got an 0-8-4."

"Is that confirmed?

"They want _us _to go in and confirm it."

Coulson hesitated. The last time an 0-8-4 came his way, a giant metal thing devastated Puente Antiguo and endangered dozens of innocent lives. If this was as unstable as Mjolnir, then he had to be prepared.

"Tell them we're on it."

"What's an 0-8-4?" Skye asked as he ended the call and buckled up.

"You've got exactly ten minutes to decide if you really want to know." Coulson smirked, preparing to pull out the big guns. It was time to make her even more interested.

"There's no way we can make it to the airfield in ten…" She trailed off, looking over the side of the door as Lola rose off the ground. The flight capabilities made people's jaws drop every time.

As Lola soared over the hills of the San Fernando Valley, Coulson turned to Skye with a wry look on his face. He knew she was going to accept the offer. Because, like it or not, the tide was rising.

* * *

**Location: Unknown **

I hate them.

We had enough crap to deal with before New York. But now everything's changed. Now the secret's out. People know we're not the only ones in this universe. They were calling it the end of the world. What they don't realize that it was the beginning of a new world.

I keep this in mind as I head down into the depths of this _place _far beyond the stars, a place beyond all imagination. A universe of endless wonder described only in myth until now. I reach the cell, believed by many to be the hell that my new ally has been forced to endure.

"Why are you here?"

Straight to the point. I like that in a woman. Except this isn't a woman I'm speaking with. "I have an offer. One that I'm sure you won't refuse."

"Why would I do anything for a human?"

"Because I can give you everything your heart desires. Power. Wealth. Your father's approval."

He remains silent, staring at the wall with his back towards me. "You have warriors and armies at your disposal. What do you need of me?"

Apparently he's more than he appears. "I can't do this alone. I need someone who I can call my partner. Someone who shows no mercy. Someone with skill and cunning who won't hesitate in striking down anyone who stands in his way. I need someone like you, Loki."

The God of Mischief turns to face me, his icy azure eyes penetrating my very core. "If I help you," he says in a low voice, "what do I get in return?"

"That will revealed in good time. Now either you accept my offer...or I walk out and leave you to rot in this cell for the rest of your life."

He smirks, walking up to the invisible wall of glass, his gaze meeting mine. "When do we start?"

Now the pieces are starting to fall into place. S.H.I.E.L.D. will never see me coming. They won't even know what hit them. Not Fury, not the Avengers, not even Phil Coulson.

I want him to know that I know the truth. I want him to know that I have very special plans for him.

And I want him to know that he'll be the first to fall.

* * *

Okay. So I saw the Pilot and loved it. But I felt it needed a little more…OOMPH.

I'm a "Once Upon A Time" writer and I thought during my last class…_what if Neal worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. and was a consultant like Skye_?

"Once Upon A Time" is property of both the Walt Disney Company and the American Broadcasting Corporation. "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." is property of both Marvel Comics, Marvel Television, and ABC Studios. All characters and plot lines are not my own, save for any and all changes or additions. Although I may use quotes from episodes in the future, no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
